A user may input a query or an indication of a query into a natural language query answering application or system. The query may be in an imprecise syntax or natural language. For example, the user may desire to determine a formula, (e.g., a fact, rule, or principle expressed in scientific, mathematical, technical, etc., symbols), and may input a corresponding query into the natural language query answering system. The inputted indication may be in ASCII text, for example, and may include technical shorthand, technical abbreviations, pseudocode, etc. In response, the natural language query answering system may determine one or more formulas corresponding to the user's input. Optionally, other outputs related to the query may be generated. In another example, the user may enter a non-formulaic query, such as “What is the weather in Chicago, Ill.?” The natural language query answering system may determine one or more results, and the results and related output(s) are presented to the user.